


How do you know I am an angel?

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angel Choi Youngjae, Angel Family, Angel Im Jaebum | JB, Angel Jackson Wang, Angel Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Angel Wings, At least to me, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Crack, Cute Im Jaebum | JB, Earth, Flirting, Flirting Gone Wrong, Fluff, He doesn't know how humans work, Heaven, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have exams tomorrow, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson is a Little Shit, Jaebum is a warrior but he donno romance, Jealousy, Just mentioned violence, Kissing, Leader of Angels, M/M, Minor Violence, Mission Fic, Oblivious Im Jaebum | JB, Only because Jinyoung wanted to go to war, Park Jinyoung is a Little Shit (GOT7), Pick-Up Lines, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Romance, Soldiers, Team, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), When will i learn?, the reason is funny, this is totally fluff, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: “I told you, that human knew about me being an angel-”“No, no, tell me exactly what happened”"He asked me if I fell from heaven, if I was an angel!” Jaebum gasped, he still didn’t know how the man came to know his identity. “Jackson, why the hell are you laughing!?” He asked, outraged at the shorter angel.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	How do you know I am an angel?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a alec/magnus meme I found on insta and I had to write xD It was terribly funny. Also, I am planning to write another angel au inspired by an anime in which human conquers even the angel and demons. So you know... warm up lol. This isn't anything great, just something random I wanted to write ♥  
> Much love to y'all <333
> 
> The mention of clothing is from some fanarts I saw and used greek terminology because I am shit at knowing names of clothes. Believe me, I only know shirts, tee, trouser, jeans, gown, kameez- no other genre *facepalms*

It was a stupid mission and Jaebum didn’t know why they were sent to Earth for such a petty thing. One of the twelve talismans was stolen and hidden somewhere on the Asian continent. While lower-level soldiers spread out to search for them, Jaebum and his team were supposed to stay in Korea for a while. He suspects there is another reason but so far no other messages came from heaven. So he was stuck in the mundane world, blending with the humans- and humans, _gods_ , had so many complications, rules- such delicate beings and it was annoying.

He was the leader of his fleet, had hundreds of angels under his command, battled and won- rising to an even higher level. Of course, he couldn’t have done without his team, his angel family that stood by him through thick and thin.

Yet, he was in the world of humans, mere beings, forced to lay low because Michael wanted to send them undercover and reclaim the dumb talisman. The dragon talisman wasn’t even something hard to find, nor was it as powerful as some of the heirlooms Jaebum had redeemed from all over the space. He was not able to understand why were his busy _busy_ team sent for such a simple task.

Nonetheless, he followed orders through and through despite his hesitance. Though he did stop to regret why didn’t he put up more resistance as he dawned uncomfortable, slightly tight jeans- it was another dumb piece of clothing and he hated them. The leather jackets were okay, they certainly made him look good but it all seemed so unnecessary. Only in war do they require armor that covered their body. Or else, just a chlamys, that is a cloak draped over their shoulder and braccae, like breaches for the bottom, they didn’t need shoes since they barely walked. Most of the angels, only had their manhood covered and float around.

“Jaebum-hyung!” He liked this language, they had usage of honorifics while up in the sky, respects were only given to higher levels. 

“What?”

“Woah, who got your panties in a bunch?” Jaebum scrunched his nose at the crude asking. He was by no means, wearing a woman- _woman_ clothing!

“I am not wearing any panties, Jackson.” The shorter angel only laughed in response, having fun with his confused answers regarding human metaphors and proverbs.

“You are adorable, hyung.”

“I am a warrior, Jackson. I do not know how ‘adorable’ fit into that description” He had been on Earth only two times before, neither did he stay longer to learn humans way of living. But Jackson was well-versed in mimicking their lives- which was only why their team was able to live without bursting their cover.

“Awh, too adorable” Jaebum ignored it, rolling his eyes, and put on the stupid shoes as they needed to go outside and buy dinner. They were told to not use their powers for a while, though there was no need to eat his team enjoyed human’s delicacy, and Jaebum admits it is not that bad. Regardless of his wariness, they wanted to explore the human world, much more encouraged by Jackson who swears he has seen wonder on this planet. Jaebum calls bullshit. Which is also a term he guiltily learned here.

There was one café they frequented, near their apartment, and it had a perfect technique of cooking. Jaebum was entirely fond of their kitten shaped chocolate pastry- no, he refuses to acknowledge it, but Jackson buys for him anyway.

He has yet to get used to the way humans stared, they looked with a weird hunger, not the sort for food or power, sometimes their eyes held affection- longing, sometimes they darkened with intent, leaving Jaebum confused with all sorts of varying emotions he had no idea what to do with. While Jackson was used to it, Jinyoung and Bambam took a while to let it go. Nobody dared look into their eyes in the heavens. But here it was different, here it was _preferable_ , Jaebum scowled.

“Oh chill out, will you?” Jackson chuckled, Jaebum was like a child discovering ciphers, wary to decrypt, unsure if he would like the result. “Would you like to give the order today?”

“I don’t know, Jackson. They ask too many questions.” Jaebum replies worriedly, biting his lips without thinking. Jackson stares at him, then at his lips that are reddening under his teeth, then back to his awfully cute face and decides to exact revenge on this oblivious angel and leave him lost at the counter.

“Hey! Jackson- where the hell are you going!?” Before Jaebum could run after him, the person in front of him leaves too, meaning it was his turn to order. He cusses under his breath, then quickly prays for forgiveness and reluctantly mutters the weird names of dishes he remembers.

The cashier touches his hand as he gives him the human money in exchange for the food. Jaebum tries to shrug it off as an accident but then the stranger caressed his knuckles too sensually for it to be anything else and he raises one brow at him, why is the man… touching him? The stranger’s eyes bore into him- with same hunger he finds hard to decipher and he swallows.

Then the man says something and Jaebum’s eyes widened, he shuttered out something he doesn’t remember, taking the plastic bag of junk foods, he quickly walks toward their apartment, slightly panicked.

“We have a serious problem!” Jaebum announces as soon as he returns, Jackson was already home, that shrimp traitor. The rest of the angels looked his way, paying attention. “I think someone knows about us, about us being angels!”

“That’s not possible, hyung” Youngjae supplied “there are no mystical creatures around us, in this area.”

“It is a human that knows!”

“W-what human?” Jinyoung asked in confusion, turning to look at Jackson who was just as clueless. Jaebum put the takeaway bag on the table, deep in thoughts and worry.

“Yes! A human knew and asked me for a duel, for a fight” 

“Do we know that person?”

“It was that weird guy from the café, I told you he gave a bad feeling-” Jaebum was berating Jackson when Jinyoung interfered.

“What bad feeling?”

“I was wondering why that man always looked at me so intently, now I know, he was observing me, making sure of his doubts. We shall prepare for the fig-”

“Hyung, hyung, wait a sec-”

“I will grab my arrow, how dare he leer at you with undeserving eye-”

“He did not- he wasn’t leering, Jinyoung! He barely touched me-” Jaebum shouted indignantly, a light blush coloring his cheeks at the implication. Jaebum was the leader but Jinyoung was the one absurdly protective of the angel, his knight they call him.

“Woah, waoh, no, hyung! No arrow, no fighting”

“I won’t entertain such insolence, where did he touch you? His hands need to be c-”

“Jinyoung hyung, listen to Jackson hyung before Bambam backs you up and we somehow start a war on this earth” Youngjae softly murmured.

“Fine, speak” Jinyoung grumbled in anger.

“What did he say hyung?” Jackson asked, knowing there was definitely a misunderstanding here since he knew the café guy had no idea about them.

“I told you, he knew about me being an angel-”

“No, no, tell me exactly what happened” Thankfully, Jaebum started speaking before Jinyoung could say they were wasting time and begins shooting celestial arrow all over the city.

“Well, when you betrayed me-”

“I merely left you in a café, hyung” Jaebum ignored him, as usual.

“-I gave the order and then when the parcel came, I gave him human currency-”

“you can just call it money, hyung” Ignored.

“-he touched my hand, I thought it was a mistake but then he was… massaging it? Why would he- I didn’t understand-” He stopped short when their vase broke as a small dart hit the table. Yep, Jinyoung was furious. “Then he asked me if I fell from heaven if I was an angel!” Jaebum gasped, he still didn’t know how the man came to know his identity. “Jackson, why the hell are you laughing!?” He asked, outraged at the shorter angel.

“Nevermind that, hyung. What about the duel? His exact words?” Jackson probed, Jaebum looked at him as if he grew a horn and a tail.

“He wanted to take me out, gave me the location of the battlefield, somewhere in the central park? I do not know.” Jackson couldn’t resist anymore, the laughter escaped without further notice, he felt tears in his eyes as he continued laughing for a few more seconds while every angel watched him like he was nuts.

“Hyung, truly, I have never seen anyone as endearing as you”

“Jackson, for the last time, I am a soldier of the heavens! They are not _cute_ ” Jaebum hissed, annoyed at him.

“Explain” Jinyoung growled.

“That was a pickup line, hyung” Jackson informed him.

“Oh, the sentences human uses to impress their mates? Trying to court them!” Youngjae let them know excitedly, he has been reading on humans and their interactions.

“Yes, that”

“But-but-”

“The line is, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Meaning you’re so beautiful, you look like an angel, it’s a kind of metaphor since the angels are superior to humans, they compared the beauty with angels, that’s what the line meant. Taking out someone aside from the battlefield means, taking someone on a date, romantic outing, like how Raziel likes to ask the maiden, daughter of Sir Sabriel to come to Eden’s garden every time he sees her.”

“Oh”

“Yes, _oh_ ” Jackson grins, the stunned expression on their leader is really cute and he wishes to click a picture, but he knows Jaebum will throw house furniture at him so he refrains.

“He wanted me- _romantically_?” Jackson nodded “…I see”

“Where is this fellow you speak of?” Jinyoung questioned Jaebum, murderous intent obvious with the way he gritted out the words, sharpening his arrows. Jaebum gulps, Jinyoung’s power is on par with his own, the angel had no interest in leading, content with following Jaebum and staying by his side. But sometimes, when gold flashes in the other angel’s eyes, Jaebum feels a little worried about who it is directed to and a little something in his stomach he has yet to recognize.

“L-Let it go, Jinyoung. He is of no threat, I thought he knew about us… it was foolish of me” Jaebum admitted sheepishly, embarrassed at getting worked up about something so… so… rubbish. Jinyoung glared at him, Jaebum’s breath hitched at the attention as he saw the angel unfurling his humongous wings and approaching him with the same hunger he has found in so many before. His wings ripped the clothing Jinyoung had worn, with magic his body vanished the worldly accessories and dressed him again with the holy robe that leaves very little to imagine.

“U-Uh Jinyoung hyung, we were told magic-” One sharp look and Jackson shut his mouth, not daring to press anymore.

“He is right, Jinyoung, Micheal would be ang- ah!” The leader was swept off his feet, literally, now in the arms of the enraged angel. “What are you even doing?” Jaebum asked breathily, something picking up inside his body, leaving him to feel sensations that disorients him.

“Claiming what’s mine” Jaebum’s further question left unanswered when Jinyoung smashed their lips together, with an unforgiving force, pouring all the aggression, possessiveness, _longing_ in it. Jaebum felt tongue invading his mouth, owning it, devouring it without any consolation and Jaebum realized he barely minded the claim. He wished to move but Jinyoung gripped him tight, paralyzing him in his hold, taking and taking until he had had enough (which would be never). Then with a razor-sharp nip at his lower lip that drew blood, Jinyoung pulled away with great sorrow.

Jaebum looked up to see his once again gold eyes, and he finally understood what that _hunger_ meant, realizing shyly his eyes must have been reflecting the same in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> jealous jinyoungie is hot okay?  
> drop dem kudos and comments, lovelies xD


End file.
